Mechanic Sivivi
(Sivivi is my original character ~Silverbane0) Appearance: Sivivi has hair unlike most keronians and is tied in the back with a white cloth. She has smokey-black skin and yellow cat like eyes. Her hair is silver with a bright red streak on the right side of her hair. She has a pale brown hat on her head with a red splatter on her hat that looks alot like an "S". Mostly she wears goggles but sometimes different places (Head, neck, fingers. She also has a bag as well. --- --- --- --- Personality: Sivivi is kind and sort of tomboyish but never actually told anyone since she likes alot of girl things at some point like toys and such. She also tends to be like a child throwing a small tantrum when she doesn't have her way and gets angry at some people and sometimes has the nerve to slap them across the face if they try anything on her. Sivivi can also be stubborn but has a gold heart whenever it's needed. Despite her nice and brave way she tends to be very scared at some things and her biggest fear is seeing visions of dead people like her mom. --- --- --- --- Bio: *Childhood: Sivivi was born to rich family and lives in a beautiful, sceneric two-story house with her father, Toshishi and their maid, Lonono. Her mother, Savivi, was a caring and looked like her somewhat but had Dark-blue skin, greyish hair, a green hat with cat-like ends, and a yellow three-leaf clover on her belly and hat. She had sapphire eyes. Sivivi loved her mom very much and always came to her for advice in time of need. She always threw tantrums at her young age and it was up to either Lonono or Savivi to calm her down. When she was eight years old she always remained a B student and was shy around alot of people and after two months she becamed homeschooled but came back in four months because of no one able to understand her ways of science or math. When she became ten years old her mother was murdered, eventually breaking her heart and remaining sad for a couple of months. Soon after that she learned about Mechanics and then became a young mechanic who mostly repaired or made new things like her ship that she built on her own. Not testing it out mostly, with her foolishness she went on ahead even if it would've been destroid but it never was. She never told Lonono or Toshishi but left a note for them but never said goodbyes and eventually headed for Pekopon where her ship crashed making her lose part of her memory, and made her a bit more fearful about being stranded. It was never sure if this was traveling or just running away. *Present: Sivivi has became good using the maps of Japan and such. She made a few friends and met a new friend named, Hanana who became her best friend. She joined in a fight with Hanana as they fight Shinana and Debaba and yet failed to help as she was defeated and leaving it up to Hanana. --- --- --- --- Likes and Dislikes: Likes: *Fried Rice *Curry (spice) *Cute things *Beetles *Music *Rainstorms *Anything involving saving or helping (sometimes) Dislikes: *Mud *Spiders *Debaba and Shinana *Enemies *Backstabbers *Her dad *Annoying people --- --- --- --- Hanana: Hanana is Sivivi's best friend and has always hung out with her in times of need. Even though she can be stubborn, Sivivi always has her back and always helps her. They became good friends but gets annoyed sometimes when Hanana talks about Dokuku yet keeps her happiness up since Hanana is basically the friend she never had. --- --- --- --- Homes: She mostly stayed underneath trees until someone helped her out when she got confused at the train station.